Sensitive Pornograph
is a Japanese yaoi hentai anime. The anime is based on a manga by the same name, by mangaka Ashika Sakura. It has one episode which is made up of two separate and unconnected parts. Part 1 The story begins with Seiji Yamada ( ), a young manga artist, who develops an affair with a fellow mangaka named Sono Hanasaki. The plot-line develops from Yamada mistaking Sono for a girl. After having discovered him to be a boy, Seiji still falls in love with him, and they have an intimate affair. Seiji becomes distraught when he learns of Sono's past tendencies of sleeping around, and for a time the two become separated. However, they eventually reconcile after Seiji learns of the emotional damage Sono has suffered as a result of being abandoned and used only for sex. This part is longer with a more romantic tone than the other. There is quite a large amount of humor while still containing graphic sex throughout the entire story, available in both censored and uncensored versions. Also in some versions, the order of the stories is reversed. Part 2 The second part begins with Ueno, a student in college, who works part-time as a pet sitter, receiving an assignment to take care of a rabbit. Upon arriving at the specified address, looking for a rabbit named Aki-chan, he finds that there is no rabbit. Instead he discovers a young man bound, naked, in a closet, apparently a sex slave to the man who hired Ueno. Aki-chan is chagrined to realize that his lover/master has created a twist on a sexual thrill situation for himself - he has sent strangers to Aki-chan for sex before, but tricking someone into the apartment is a new twist. Aki-chan knows his master wants to watch from a distance while Aki-chan has sex with the duped Ueno. Explaining that his master will get mad if things don't go his way, and may even hurt Ueno, Aki-chan persuades him to have sex to keep his master happy. In a car outside the building, the master, smirking, watches the two via a hidden camera. Initially just expecting Ueno to lay back and allow him to do all the work (something Aki-chan seems accustomed to), he is surprised when Ueno reciprocates and takes the active role. After making passionate love and sharing a kiss, Aki-chan then encourages Ueno to leave before his "master", returns. After Ueno reluctantly leaves and his master shows up, Aki-chan angrily announces that he thought himself open-minded, but has had enough of the manipulative head games. At some unspecified but close later date, Ueno encounters Aki-chan at his school. Aki-chan defied his master, was severely beaten, thrown out and has since enrolled himself at Ueno's school. The scene ends with hints that the two may continue their relationship. External links *Active Anime review *Mania review *365 days of manga review Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Hentai anime and manga Category:Manga anthologies Category:Yaoi Category:Manga of 2003 Category:Anime OVAs ja:センシティブ・ポルノグラフ ru:Sensitive Pornograph sk:Sensitive Pornograph